These Days
by TrailTricks
Summary: 10 years after Atem's departure, Yuugi lives an average life. That is, until he falls into a car accident, leading him into a coma. His suspicion arises as he believes he is truly dead, his soul traveling to the afterlife. He sees an old friend again, but upon realizing his body is still alive, does he want to wake up? (Puzzle/Blind) Rated M for later chapters.
1. Learn to Swerve

It was a long drive in the musty rain for the two of them. Yuugi had driven for hours it seemed, while Anzu chatted on the phone with her distant boyfriend back in America. Not a quite pleasant conversation it was.

In an instant, Anzu nearly slammed her phone down, groaning in frustration. She had nearly pulled her hair out at the notion, falling back into the car seat.

"You okay?" Yuugi laughed, peering over to her.

"Yuugi, don't ever date... Boys, they're just- Ugh." She shook her head in dismay and glanced back to him. "Every other day it's something new, some kind of mess going on. This guy likes to argue it seems." Anzu aimlessly rolled her eyes at the thought of him sometimes, until she noticed Yuugi seemed a bit tired. "You okay? You've been driving the whole way back. Thanks for the lift though. It means a lot, you came out this far just to pick me up."

He gave a light chuckle, focusing on driving through the fog and slippery road ahead. "It's fine, I really didn't have any other plans, and you were back in Japan for the weekend. I couldn't say no to help an old friend." He smiled weakly, his own eyes growing a tad heavy.

Yes, it had been 10 years since the departure of the pharaoh to the afterlife. The old gang had parted their ways, chasing their own dreams and seemed distant now. Anzu had gone and became a dancer, she did find a gig on Broadway and traveled around the world. She had came down to Japan for a show, considering everyone else was busy, she wanted to spend some much needed time with Yuugi. It was either staying with him or her parents. And they typically came to her shows plenty of times. She never did find a good opportunity to spend time with the king of games.

Of course, Yuugi was a traveler himself, heading off and seeing new sites, not to mention trying keeping his title. Oddly, he did find a job with Kaiba Corporation, the CEO himself wasn't happy with his new employee but he did find use for the guy. Yuugi was merely a game tester though, punching in ideas to improve the quality of their games. And well, Kaiba did find it a convenience to keep an eye on him. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, huh?

Although it was nice to say they had been somewhat friends by now, as much as Kaiba denied it. All was well and peaceful in Domino.

Yuugi gripped the wheel tightly, leaning forward trying to make out the road in the musty fog and rain. "Damn, you know, you would think you could have came down to visit on a weekend when the weather wasn't so poorly, huh Anzy?" He chuckled back, squinting his eyes. Anzu had almost nudged him upon hearing him call her that silly little name. She simply smirked back in the seat. "Well, we could have waited until tomorrow but Mister King of Games here wanted to make use of extra time soo..."

"Sorry! It sounded like a good idea at first!"

Anzu tsk'd as she tapped her fingers lightly against the window.

"Mmhm... Excuses, excuses." She replied.

Ignoring the little taunt as she retorted back, Yuugi turned up the windshield wipers, hoping to see more clearly.

Not a chance.

The rainfall was far too heavy to get a clear distinct view of the road. "Yuugi?" Anzu looked over worriedly.

"It's fine Anzu." He said, in a much more serious tone. His light and playful mood had changed to a more focused one and maybe he was worried about the weather conditions outside. "You know, maybe we should stop and pull over until it lets up?" Anzu said, glaring out the window. It rained as if it hadn't done so in months. What depressing weekend this would be.

Unfortunately, it was going to be.

Shaking his head, Yuugi was determined and rather hardheaded, as he kept pressing the gas forward. "Don't worry about it." He said. Normally, he would have been cautious, but they were almost home at his place. It was hard to tell due to inability to see the road ahead, luckily they could make it home safe.

Hopefully.

Anzu turned down the radio, peering her eyes over at the other. "You know. He's not gonna like me staying with you for he the weekend." She smirked, bringing up the topic of that distant boyfriend again. Maybe it would calm her nerves on the ride back.

"Oh, it's fine. We're just friends right?" Yuugi didn't ease up off the wheel for a slight second. His tone of voice was rather dry as he concentrated.

"Well, yeah." She nodded. Although she felt a bit distant of his tone as she turned away to watch the rainfall. Rather strange, she almost didn't expect the plane to land there if was going pour down that badly. It snapped her attention when she heard Yuugi mumbling a few swear words.

"Yuugi?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped, gritting his teeth.

She almost scooted away at his attitude, it surely wasn't like him at all to act like this. She was about to shout back until she paused.

She grew silent as her eyes widened, seeing a blaze of headlights ahead.

"Wha- Yuugi wait! Watch it!" She called out taking the wheel in her hand urgently. The car had swerved, nearly coming off the road. Yuugi had taken her hand instantly off, and drove in the direction he focused upon.

"Hey! Will you let go! I told you I got-"

He had not seen what he was doing or where he was going for that matter. The only thing Yuugi could see was huge headlights ahead, burning painfully into his irises. Squinting his eyes to the burning light as he let out a loud gasp.

And soon, a lone hand had yanked him towards her instantly.

They were not able to avoid the next thing that would happen, the car came into a rough slide, drawing nearer to those headlights. And then...

_Crash._

* * *

A few seconds in and utter silence.

Merely the only sound that could be heard was from the rain fall down upon the pavement.

The driving had ceased, the rainfall had continued to pour down, never letting up in that lone, dark freeway. Upon the ground was mixture of the rain and a seepage of a particular red substance. A voice could be heard. Two actually.

A woman's and an older male's.

Seeing that the car had been totaled by another on coming vehicle. They were fine.

_Well._

All but one.

Anzu had fallen to the ground screaming and clutching her arm tightly due to her arm snapping within the accident. That was really the least of her problems as she was tearing up, trying to pull her old childhood friend out of the car. Terrified he was dead, she didn't know what else she could have done.

The driver of the other car was safe, a few scratches here and there but he came rushing out to greet the others, much to his dismay, the both of them could have died.

Anzu had screamed and shouted for anyone, scared that this could have been the end. She had sobbed, pulling him away from the pile of scraped metal that was once a vehicle. A limp body had fallen out, covered in blood and unconscious. A gash had formed within his head, his legs perhaps broken. It was truly a gruesome sight to see. Almost unbearable, it was. Anzu could feel his pulse racing fast in his wrist as she held it, shivering in terror as her eyes glazing over him. He didn't leave them yet, but the way things were going, he was drawing near to death.

Anzu held him, forgetting about her own injury and began to sob. "Yuugi, please don't die! Please! You have to hold on!"

It couldn't end like this.

The man came forward taking a taking a petrified glimpse to the two, speechless as he left to immediately dial 911.

A few minutes later of the dark clouds circling, and puddles of red being formed on the pavement, finally help did arrive.

If only they could have gotten there sooner.

* * *

In another instant the sound of a scuttle of footsteps and silent murmuring could be heard as Anzu opened her eyes. Her vision was hasty and she felt a harsh sting in her arm. Oh, yeah that's right. She had broken it.

Groaned, she tried to get a better view, seeing a bright light shining upon her face.

"Good Morning, Ms. Mazaki." A voice had called out, gloating over her head.

"Urm." She blinked her eyes a few times until she gained the energy to sit up, glancing around confused.

_A doctor?_ She thought, and looked around the room with several healing patients within it as well as her. _I'm in the hospital?_ _Oh, no._ She clenched the teeth.

"That wasn't a-? Where's Yuugi!?" She shook her head frantically. "Tell me he's okay?" She teared up again, putting her face within her palms. "Dammit."

Letting out a few sniffles, she hadn't remembered much of the night before, she had fallen unconscious along with him after the accident. She did have a light head injury as well, she noticed as she felt a pain splitting headache and a bandage wrapped upon her head.

"Did he...? Tell he isn't-?" She shook as she spoke, shivering running down her spine at the thought of losing him. She felt the doctor pat her arm.

"You're friend? We haven't heard much." He scratched his head lightly, turning to see visitors walk into the door. It was none other than her parents, running over to her side. "Anzu!" Her mother shouted.

"M-Mom. Dad." She sniffled seeing the two them. Glancing out the window next to her, she saw the sun beaming in the sky. It was morning, perhaps close to noon.

"We got a phone call hours after you left. Oh thank God you're okay!"

Anzu was greeted by the tone of her parents, mainly her mother, and her father standing beside her watched with a concerned expression.

It was a miracle that she was alive after that.

But Yuugi.

_Oh Yuugi._

"Yuugi. He-." She feel silent momentarily, tilting her head down. "He d-died didn't he?"

A silent pause as Mr. and Mrs. Mazaki glanced at each other.

"No one knows, but word around town said he's gone." Her father answered.

Yuugi was still world Duelist King, a title that did bring fame. Surely after the incident it arose curiosity and shock. It didn't take long for word to get out. Now whether he was still alive or not was a mystery.

"I haven't spoken to the surgeons yet Miss Mazaki. Some say he could still be alive, but by a sliver." The doctor spoke, shaking his head. "It's not likely, I will tell you that."

But a sigh Anzu, rested back shutting her eyes. He had to be alive.

He just had to.

Yuugi couldn't just leave like that, he would never give up that easily.

Biting down upon her lip, tears formed within her eyes as she turned her head away.

"But... You get to get home today." The doctor nodded. "Maybe if he's alright, you can visit your friend." He had given her a false sense of hope, of course he thought he was dead. How could someone not think that?

"He's not gone." She replied weakly. "He's not."

"Honey." Her mother spoke with concern.

"He's not dead!" She screamed sobbing into the pillow. "He's... not dead. He _can't._"

The room fell silent once again, other patients had raised their head in suspicion. One in particular that spoke up. An older woman that held a People's Magazine, peeped over at them.

"Were you in that bad accident kid? Word around here is the King of Games got hurt in a car accident with a young woman. A dancer I think she was."

Raising her eyebrow Anzu turned to see the woman that had spoken up across the room.

"That- Yeah, that was me." Her voice croaked as she spoke through rough tears.

"Well, I'm not sure if it's a rumor or not." The woman shrugged. "But I heard he was in a coma. Take it with a grain of sand kid, no one knows for sure."

Anzu glanced back.

"A coma?"

He was still alive, but the news could have been false.

"Oi." She replied back. "Poor kid, he was quite the looker too."

With a heavy sigh, Anzu looked back at her parent. "Are we leaving? I need to see Yuugi I just..." Growing impatient she bumped her arm, forgetting about the cast it was wielded it. She flinched in pain as she sat back up. "I need to see him!"

"Anzu!" Her mother said again, trying to calm her. "We will find out momentarily but right now you need to-"

"No! I have to know now!" She got up, trying to walk upon her two feet only to stumble and fall down.

"Hon!" Her parents rushed to her side, helping her up. Anzu was in tears again, sobbing painfully. "He can't die! He can't! This is all my fault! It's all my fault!"

The next few moments where quite like this. Anzu, dealing with the uncertainty of her friend's survival.

Anzu hoped he was still clinging onto life, she had felt so guilty for the accident happening, even if it wasn't her fault.

Deep within the Domino hospital chambers, the doctors had watched over the body. The sound of his heart rate beeping through the machine. Broken legs and a hideous head injury, one that knocked him unconscious.

Yes. He had been alive.

Barely.

The man wasn't awake yet.

But he was clinging desperately to life.

The doctors had done all they could to help him, the last piece was seeing he was to wake up on his own.

He couldn't.

Not yet.

No one knew how long he would remain that way, it could have been hours, days, months, even years before his eyes would open by themselves.

But Yuugi, he was trapped within his own conscious.

He was alone and all he could see was darkness. Glancing around, he called out, spotting no one.

Where was he?

"Hello?" He yelled out, an echo blasting throughout that dark room that seemed to never end.

Was he dead? Had he died?

Physically he was still in the medical room in Domino City. His mind however was trapped, falling into a pit of empty space. He looked for someone, something, anything.

But soon.

He saw the small shed of light, as if it lead to the end of a tunnel. The light had brightened on to his face, attracting him to it. What was he to do? He followed it, drawing closer and closer to the light as if it was path to going back home.

If only.


	2. Welcome home?

**Thanks for the faves/follows guys! Ah, I've been occupied with things like school lately and it took me a sometime to get some alone time with my writing. Anyways! On to Chapter 2!**

* * *

Soft whispers echoed within the 8th floor of the hospital, a few surgeons and nurses all scuttling around the hallway in light conversations.

"What's the results on the patient?"

"Unconscious. His heart rate is normal, he's breathing yes. Fractures on both legs, head injury, we think with some rest he will wake up."

"And how long has he been out?"

"Since he arrived we believe."

"Hmm... Yes, and how old is this fellow?"

"We have yet to contact his family members, young it seems. Early 20's at the youngest. Actually, a woman not much older, accompanied him in the accident but she's leaving momentarily. Her injuries, were not as fatal. Merely a broken arm."

"I see." The other doctor had nodded, writing a few notes upon his clipboard. "Her name?"

"Anzu Mazaki."

"Mmhm."

"I do not think we will need interrogation from her, the patient seems known throughout the country. We had instances earlier about reporters trying to force their way into the hospital."

With another nod one of the doctors had poked his head into the operating room.

"Yes, and will he wake up anytime soon?"

"We don't know. It could be weeks it seems. He's alive though that's for sure."

With a light tick of the pen the doctor had, they had moved from the room. And the body, well... It was moved to a more shut off place, the simple beeping from machines could be heard, it was only a matter of time though. Unconscious and resting, he continued to fall, his soul separating from the living breathing body to nestle somewhere else. Or was it just a dream? Did his spirit travel outside the body? All he could see was darkness. Yuugi had not known life from death then.

* * *

A soft echo of a voice poured out, drifting off into nowhere as soft whispers flowed within that pit of darkness. As the man urged forward , he drew closer to the light at the end. It was a small one for sure, but it carried an ounce of hope as he urged on with curiosity.

"Is anyone here?" He called out, soon his thoughts began to torment him.

_I'm dead. I can't believe I'm actually... Dammit. And Anzu?_

He cursed under his breath as if Anzu had died along with him. If that were the case, he would never let it go. As he pressed forward, his legs felt numb and it was hard to trek through the bleak pit alone.

He continued to seek the light, the more he approached it the bigger it had gotten. Widening in circumference as if he was riding inside of a tunnel to get to the other side.

_I really am dead am I?_

His eyes widened as he felt a shiver of fear surge through him, he couldn't remember much of the accident. His last memories was the appearance of headlights, and Anzu's terrified expression as she yanked him toward her body. She screamed his name and nothing for short happened after that.

Simply darkness.

Silence.

With a heavy sigh, he shut his eyes. A moment of peace is what he wanted. He was so young, _dammit_ if only he had listened to her! He had gotten himself into that tight spot and now he saw the end of his life.

Or was approaching it.

What would come of him when he reached the end?

Was he going to a better place? He could only dream so. He was never a wretched person in all his life, but the thought of leading somewhere else was scary at the least. Yuugi swallowed, running towards the beam, drawing closer and closer. He heart pounded within his chest and his legs grew weary in an instant as he slowed down from the tingling sensation from his injury He could have tripped and never wanted to get back up, easily enough he was scared and regretful the journey there.

Oh how Yuugi wished to know if Anzu joined him. She didn't deserve to die because of his recklessness!

Though he grew weak as he walked on, his eyes shifting in exhaustion.

_Just a little more..._

And soon a blinding light burned into his eyes again, as if it was the headlights of the car that killed him. An arm hid his face from the harsh illumination. He could not see, it steadily hurt to open his eyes until it had all settled down in a soft blur. The booming light hit him dangerously hard then. Blinking frantically a few times, Yuugi looked around, unsure of where he was now.

He rubbed his eyes attempting to get used to the light, it looked like...

Home?

It wasn't Domino for sure.

As his eyes glazed over at the new surroundings. It was quite an odd sight to see. There were smiling people, yes. Tall buildings as if it were a city but the citizens all looked the same age. 30's maybe. And children, many of them playing on the sidewalks and streets.

A soft breeze blew upon his face.

This wasn't Heaven was it?

His first idea was to ask. For all he known he could have been dreaming or lost within another city. Nonsense. If anywhere he would have been in the hospital.

He found himself curious, walking along a line of people chatting with other folks. Their smiling faces and youth seemed the amaze him.

"Umm. Excuse me?" He had called out, getting wandering glares back. "Sorry, but uh. Where am I exactly?"

"You're in Domino my boy!" An older man had called out turning towards him within the large crowd.

Yuugi raised his eyebrow in confusion. This wasn't...

It was much older it seemed.

Domino City to this day was crowded with people and business booming everywhere.

But here...

There was an abundance of plants and bushes full of blossoming flowers, there wasn't as many buildings and not too many cars. He noticed that the people in that town had worn various types of clothing. All from different time periods it seemed.

Maybe he _was_ dead?

"Heh. Mrm thanks." He bowed gently and ran off to wonder around town.

_What is this place? If the townsfolk say it's Domino City then... Oh! The Game Shop!_

It was quite hard to tell the streets apart, it was all so different than what he was used to. But if one thing was for sure, his grandpa's old shop would be intact. He held it for a long time and once the old man had passed, it was locked away for a few months. Yuugi was off seeing the world, he planned to reopen it one day. He wanted ever so desperately to keep the flame burning, but alas, he never found the time. He knew it would be what his grandfather wanted. Sugoroku was like a father to him. As for Yuugi's own dad? He was too busy with his job to ever pay much attention, though he did care deeply for his family. Their relationship was more awkward per say.

Yuugi ran on by, finally crossing a street corner.

_That's it, it should be around here somewhere._

He wasn't sure what to expect or if the shop would be there at all. Much to his surprise he had finally found it. His own eyes widened with excitement and his heart raced. A lump grew in his throat then. The shop looked brand new and welcoming with open doors and smiling faces of customers.

As Yuugi bit his lip, he grew nervous.

_Grandpa_.

That would be the only thing that could seal the fact that he was dead.

Though at the time he was still plenty confused. Maybe he would get some answers from the old man, if he was there at least. Gramps was long passed, and Yuugi was going to have to prepare himself for what he was going to see. He clenched his fists, heading towards the new looking shop. A bead a sweat had dipped from the side of his face as he grew nervous. Yuugi at least knew that he would find the answers the was looking for here.

Taking in a deep breath he waltzed to the entrance and could hear voices from within. An older man bumped him from behind, startling Yuugi. He jerked back shaking his head. "Sorry!" Though he was a bit uneasy on his feet and wasn't sure if he was ready to see old grandpa again. Well darn, if only he had a handkerchief for his tears he would shed.

With a light grumble, he swallowed down his doubts and walked on inside, blindly looking at his feet.

"Mornin' Hon!" A soft feminine voice called out to him, wielding an apron that had 'Kame Game Shop' engraved on it. Her hair was jet black, tied up in a messy bun and she had a beauty mark just to the side of her chin. Young she was, but definitely from another period in time judging by the clothing underneath that apron.

Snapping his head up, Yuugi glanced back at the woman. "Oh? Hello Miss." He responded with a light grin, putting his hands within his pocket, forgetting about his nervousness. He tilted his head for a bit, noticing a peculiar smile cross her lips. For some reason, he felt like he had known her from somewhere. "Come, come!" She said grabbing tightly to his arm.

"Huh? W-wait Miss!"

He was taken by surprise as she drug him deeper within the shop. Yuugi was still oddly confused about what was going on or why this woman was pulling him inside so frantically. His head looked around, still no sight of his old man yet. "Where are you taking me!" He called out. If this was any dream, it was a strange one at that.

With no response he was pulled into the back of the shop, looking around.

"Why heck did you do that!?" He shouted looking at her.

"Because a certain relative needs a proper talking down to!" She crossed her arms, eyeing Yuugi up and down.

"Relative?" He stared back.

"Oh Hell." The woman rolled her eyes. "You wait right here, got that?"

Yuugi blinked, frozen in one spot. Why was he pulled to the back? Where had he known this woman? Soon she had left, as he watched her disappear behind a swinging door and a few more voices could be heard from the next room over. Shouting even. At that moment, Yuugi took a second to look around at the back of the Game Shop, it hadn't changed much at all. Though most of it wasn't transformed to look like the house he grew up in, it was much more roomy. Hearing more shouting, Yuugi turned his head seeing to two shadows approach underneath the door crack. The voices came from a man and that strange female he encountered a minute ago. And suddenly they had both stepped out, angry and bickering at one another.

The man however.

His hair was spiky, much like Yuugi's. He wore a hat to cover most of it, and a bushy beard though it was well kept and tidy. On top of that, he worn a nice black suit. There was no doubt that it was Sugoroku Mutou, Yuugi knew that much. But he was... young? He recognized him from the old pictures grandpa had shown him of his much younger self.

"My... Oh my word." The man stepped back with a shocked glare looking at Yuugi.

"I told you. But nuh-uh! You never listen to me." The woman spoke in a scoff.

"M-My boy." He came forward his eyes widening, he took Yuugi's hand within his, glaring at him with a disappointed stare.

"Grandpa?"

Yuugi stood still, a jolt came through him as he felt the man's hand in his. He blinked as if he seen a ghost and was not sure what to do or say. His jaw could've dropped from his face with he wasn't so stiff looking at his grandfather in surprise.

"Yes, yes it's me but you..." He frowned as if he wasn't happy to see his own grandson.

Mind you he wasn't. Not like this.

"_You're dead_." He spoke almost inaudibly as he stepped back.

Yuugi was speechless however, looking at him.

"G-Grandpa."

"How... how could this have happened!?" He paced around nearly pulling his hair out and grumbling. "This can't be! This! Can't!"

"Believe me now?" The woman smirked. "It's not a cruel joke, look at him. The boy hasn't even hit his mid-life crisis yet."

Sugoroku muttered a few incoherent things before he paused to look at Yuugi, who had not a single thought of how to handle this situation.

"How!? You're... You're so young!"

Yuugi shook his head and looked down.

He was dead, so he assumed. This sealed all of his doubts, but now he had to cope with it.

"There was a crash and I-." He stopped in mid sentence and sighed. "_It doesn't matter now_." He bit his lip and look up at that two of them.

"Don't apologize Yuugi." Sugoroku spoke, with a concerned muse. "It's just. Wow. I expected you to grow as old as I was but... Well, shit happens." He said. "It's quite tragic, I'm the one who's sorry for you." Sugoroku came and patted his hands on Yuugi's shoulder.

The young man nodded slowly, continuing to glance down at his feet.

"Yeah." He let out a soft breath and dropped his shoulders. "I... I don't know Grandpa it just happened so fast. And Anzu, she was with me!" He turned his head around his eyes observing the room. "I just hope she didn't end up like me."

"Mhm." Sugoroku nodded. "We'll find your friend, if you haven't ran into her yet then she should be okay."

"I sure hope so." He sighed and rubbed his neck. "Regardless..." He looked back up pulling off a light grin. "I missed you though."

The other nodded with a small smile and turned to look at the woman who scowled.

"Ooh Yuugi we did too."

"We?"

"_Yeah._" She said, crossing her arms. "I'm glad I'm well and remembered."

At that Sugoroku came to wrap his arms with around with a hearty laugh. "Honey, please. The boy was quite young when you were just a mere sick old lady!"

"I'm sorry?" Yuugi blinked looking at the two.

With a short scoff, the woman look back at Yuugi with a raised eyebrow.

"You're Grandfather had a woman. _Once_. She's considering filing a divorce now."

"You can't do that in the after life... Can you?" The old man raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Oh!" Yuugi laughed, scratching behind his head. "So you're...?"

"Your Grandmother, yes." She mused, making a swift turn to walk out of the room. Sugoroku watched her pace out of the room, shaking his head as she waltzed out.

"I swear she was so sweet as an old lady."

"Mmm." Yuugi mumbled for a bit and then looked at his gramps with a hint of wonder in his eyes.

"H-Hey uh grandpa?"

"Yes my boy?"

"Why are you so-?"

"Young?" He chuckled at the question. "Ah, Yuugi it's one of the mysteries of death. Though I believe most people's souls return in the form of who they see themselves as. Hence why you see so many young adults. Well, most people are adults in this realm."

"I did see kids playing outside too."

"Could've died at an early age, no?" The older man sighed however, dragging up a chair to sit comfortably. "At that I can't believe you're actually dead." He frowned.

Yuugi shrugged, agreeing along with him.

"It's my fault I'm here, but I'll be fine." He rubbed the back of his neck, still unsure about this new world, though a feeling of regret washed over him.

"You must be so lonely. To have all your friends gone and to have you here? Well you got your Grandpa and that..." He motion towards the swinging doors that lead to where his grandma disappeared moments ago. "That old coot."

_I CAN HEAR YOU._ She shouted from the other room.

And the two of them laughed for a good second, glaring back at one another.

"But still." He continued. "Your mother must be extremely upset."

Yuugi sighed. "I know! But, I'm here now. I guess I can at least be glad I ended up here and not..._ The other afterlife_."

At that, Grandpa laughed. "Oh ho! But you're far from naughty, you should know that!"

"Yeah." He mused.

"Ah, but don't worry Yuugi. Besides, you can go see your other friend."

"My other friend?" He raised an eyebrow in wonder.

"Oi, the uh... The pharaoh, whatever his name is. I mean, we put him to rest those many years ago, did we not? I think you would feel more content if you saw him."

Yuugi paused, his eyes widened. He couldn't believe he had forgotten about his partner! At least then and there. Atem came across his mind many times, some of which he never spoke about.

He gave a slow nod.

"I don't know where I would even find him?" He figured the ancient Egyptian afterlife would be extremely different then the one he was in. He was almost scared he wasn't going to be able to find him. But the moment Grandpa mentioned Atem his eyes lit up and a lump grew in his throat, anticipating to hop up and leave at an instant to visit him. Would he even be welcomed? He did remember reading out of curiosity, about their particular afterlife. A field of reeds, a river side, and kings were still deemed as gods even when they were dead. For a second Yuugi grew nervous.

"Easy! Just take a taxi, there aren't any cars around here besides the ones that provide public transportation. _Probably a good thing_."

"That's odd? A taxi?"

"Gotta get around somehow! Though the drivers have done their job for thousands of years, don't tick them off. Otherwise you may just end up in somewhere lost in the clouds."

"Ah, damn. This place is really strange grandpa."

"Yeah." He nodded back. "You'll be fine Yuugi." At the moment he came up and hugged his grandson. Yuugi embraced him back. It felt good, and he teared up a bit from not having seen him in years. He did miss him dearly. His grandpa was closer to him then his own father.

He bit lip pulling back with a grin, trying to wipe away a few fallen tears.

"I guess... I'll head out tomorrow. Can I stay with you guys until then?"

"I think you know that answer." He grinned and nudged him playfully. "In that case, get some rest boy. Something tells me you got a big trip on your hands."

* * *

**Ha! Sorry this took so long! I kept adding things c': So what's in store for Yuugi? Whoo, stay tuned!**


	3. Too Little Time for your Fantasy

**Thank you guys for the faves, reviews, and follows! It means a lot! :) I got more than I expected! Anyways sorry for the delay, it's been two months since the last update. Oh well, I'm finally out of college for the summer whoo!**

**This chapter's gonna have some sexual themes, masturbation, fantasies, blah blah, that's what y'all came here for right? Anyways, I've been working hard on this one, it's the longest chapter yet.  
**

**So without further ado~**

* * *

After sudden realization of his death, Yuugi sat down with his grandfather, chatting away and talking about how things used to be, even his old life on earth now these days. Grandpa encouraged him to get some rest earlier but Yuugi felt the need to catch up with him. The lengthy conversations struck tears in his eyes. Oh how he had missed him to bunches; Grandma too, even though she had passed away when he was quite young. Though, throughout the night, Yuugi was discovering what this strange afterlife was consisted of.

It's entire structure was extremely similar to life on earth, but many, many differences. There was no pain, no hurt, the inhabitants had smiles on their faces all the time, people were laughing, playing, giving affection, it was almost too good to be true. So this was Heaven, huh? Yuugi still felt as if a piece within him was missing. What startled him the most, was the mention of a certain dear old friend of his. Certainly, how did Grandpa even remember the pharaoh? Did he visit him? He never did so much as to have a nice conversation with him when he was with young Yuugi, at least none he could remember? Perhaps when the pharaoh had taken over his body, they had short talks, but never any deep chats.

"Grandpa?" He said, shaking out his daze.

Sugoroku turned around, giving him a questionable glare. Though it was already nightfall by now, Yuugi found himself glancing over at clock held on the wall... No hands? Absolutely no hands upon it, nor any numbers either. It was bare only for little ticks upon the sides, they could have represented numbers, but the hands? Where were they?

"This sounds like an odd question but... Shouldn't you invest in getting another clock?" He chuckled, leaning back in a chair he sat in. They were still mingling in the back of the afterlife's version of the Game Shop.

At the mention the old man laughed at him and shook his head.

"Oh Yuugi, you're so naive. Tell me now boy, what do you consider time?"

Yuugi raised his head and blinked at him.

"Well it's nightfall right now?" He said, he recalled looking out of a half open window and feeling at breeze roll in, sending shivers down his spine. The sun, or what it appeared to be the source of light in this world, had already settled down, disappearing over the horizon.

Sugoroku shook his head again. "Ah, it is indeed getting dark outside isn't it? But time..." He gazed off and rambled on with a glint burning into his eyes. "Time is merely a fragment of the living world. Here... In this place my boy, is eternity."

"Eternity?"

"Indeed." The man gave a light nod and stood up, walking aimlessly around now. "Time, it's such a silly thing, something most people run out of or don't have much to spend. There never seems to be enough, judging by every single person I've met in my whole life. But I'll tell you one thing my boy." He pointed his finger out. "When you have literally forever to do the things you desire the most, time is nonexistent. It's merely a distance from here and now. There is no stops, only beginnings." A smiled curved on his lips as he shared his wisdom of this world. Grandpa was always like that, Yuugi supposed he was, even if it was silly things like always fold your underpants into triangles.

Yuugi gave a small nod and smiled. "I see." He brushed his foot lightly against the floor with a thoughtful stare. Although his smile dropped when he caught himself thinking about his friends who were still alive. They must have been extremely upset about this happening.

"What bothers you Yuugi?" Grandpa asked, noticing the younger man's expression fall negaitve.

"I... kinda feel bad. And that's putting it short." He said, rubbing his neck muscles. "I mean, I don't know if Anzu's alive or not, and overall, I just hate to cause anyone remorse back home." Still, he felt as if he didn't really belong. This was such a peaceful place, he would probably been much more happier if he had died as an older man like his grandfather.

"Things happen, you know?" The older man spoke. "I know you didn't mean to, believe me, I would have been just about as upset as you are." Sugoroku's face fell to a frown as well, his eyes focused on anything but his grandson at the moment. "And if your friend really died, I'm sure she's looking for you, or resting. You can't really tell. But if you haven't seen her yet, there may be a slim chance she's alive and well. Like I said earlier." He gave Yuugi a light wave of his hand, looking back at him. "Your friends? It's a saddening thing to lose the one's you love. Sure they'll cry, but you had such an impact on everyone, they'll be sure to keep you in their memory." Sugoroku's smile grew back in place, there was nothing they could do about this situation. Maybe. Things were best to just be glad Yuugi ended up in this world than another.

"Is there some way we could watch over them? I know it sounds weird, but whenever I think of... _this place_." He bit his lip, hating to even mention it. "I think of angels and clouds and... Dead souls watching over their families?" He could have been wrong, it sounded like an old fairy tail really, this afterlife was much different then what Yuugi could ever dream of.

Grandpa thought for a minute, until it dinged upon him. "I see, I see. Just a sec." Slowly, reaching in his coat to find a peculiar object, he found exactly what he was looking for. A key? He signaled Yuugi to a room a few feet away where they approached a locked door with golden trimming around it's edges. With a shift turn of the key the door had opened, expelling a low creaking noise to expose an area with several windows, illuminating the room and placed in the center was a small pool of water placed upon a pedestal for anyone to walk up to. Sugoroku waved at him to walk on over along with him. Yuugi ogled at the plain looking water and merely saw only a reflection of himself and Gramps.

"Mhm. Well, okay Grandpa, it's a nice room but, what is this?"

"Think of someone, anyone."

Yuugi raised an eyebrow, thinking the other had gone looney for a split second, until Anzu lingered into the back his mind and thus... She materialized in the reflection of the water. The man jerked back a bit, surprised only to hear a low chuckling voice to his Grandpa. "A nice first reaction boy! Here, look deeper."

He peered back into the water again seeing the young dancer, surrounded by her family.

* * *

_Anzu had rubbed her arm held within it's cast, still all sore from last night's tragedy._

_"I guess I'm out of the show for awhile." She sighed to herself. They were still back at the hospital, approaching the elevator to finally return back home. Anzu seemed as if she was not the least bit happy with staying with ol' Mom and Dad for awhile. If only things were different. She still didn't know how Yuugi was doing, the doctors nor the nurses didn't tell anyone, anything. Yuugi's parents were there the last she heard, but Anzu hadn't seen them yet. Surely it was dark out, she could have left at a much earlier time but instead she got trampled by interviewers and the duelist paparazzi. Was it even necessary for a children's game to have paparazzi? _

_It wasn't so much about her, more of Mister King of Games. The Dueling fans were definitely going to have a field day with this. Although she ended up screaming at them and security had to be called... More than once. It outraged her intensely. Her best friend was struggling for his life, she didn't need crowds of people bothering her. She was still in immense pain herself. Such insensitive savages they were. _

_"I guess I needed a break." She said, stepping in the elevator. A kink in her neck had formed as she rubbed it with her hand, soothing it. _

_"Honey, I'm sure you'll heal quickly and you'll be able to perform again." Her mother chuckled and kissed Anzu's forehead.  
_

_"Yeah, if I'm not permanently replaced or fired by then." _

* * *

Yuugi blinked as the water settled down in ripples and saw his own reflection again. Flabbergasted, he had glanced back to Sugoroku with a relieved look on his face.

"Anzu. She's..." He was speechless as tears formed around his eyes.

"Mhm, you had nothing to worry about, see?"

The young man sighed as he backed away for a moment. "Well I'm glad she's alright. I don't know what I would do with myself if I caused her death. Not just her's, but anyone's." He smiled to himself, dropping his tense shoulders. "Now that, that's over." Yuugi looked back at his elder. "I might have to take up your offer and go get some shut eye." Did people even need sleep here? Yuugi felt exhausted more than anything. His felt oddly light, but still all way too tired to stand straight.

"Sounds like a mighty fine idea. Doing anything tomorrow?"

Yuugi grinned back and paused, seemingly stumbling in his wording. "Well I guess, uh. You know, you said something about... The Pharaoh?"

"You're going to see him, really? It was a joke." He chuckled.

"I just..." He glanced down for a second and looked up back at him. "It would be really nice to see an old friend I suppose? I don't have anyone else here except for you and Grandma." Yuugi swallowed for a moment. Oh yes, he wondered with all those memories Atem had gotten back if he would remember Yuugi at all. He said he'd never forget. After all Yuugi and the gang were the reason he's resting at peace after all those thousands of years. It had been awhile, Yuugi was an adult now and he parted from his partner those many years ago. It made him both excited and nervous to think about joining with him again, and Yuugi was never nervous now these days. He had grown to be more confident in his actions, holding his head up high and learned not to doubt himself as much. Being confused and lost in this world made him feel like a shy little boy again all over again.

"I don't even know where to find him." His expression was a bit unrecognizable. "I don't know how this world works and..." He sighed, noticing his hands tremble.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi ran a hand through his hair. He thought about Atem. A lot. Much more often these days, even though he hadn't seen him in 10 years. The king lingered into his mind, sometimes not always innocent and carefree thoughts. Yuugi would never admit it of course. Tsk, the pharaoh was dead, he wasn't hurting anyone? He hadn't shared a mind with anyone anymore, what was the big deal? Although late nights Yuugi would run his fingers over the inscriptions on the golden box the Sennen puzzle came in. It was simply, all he had left of his partner. A prized possession it was, he always kept his deck in there for good luck. Maybe the pharaoh watched over him from where ever he was located? Yuugi wouldn't count on it too much. The man had thousands of years to catch up on with his family and friends. It occurred to him that maybe Yuugi would be the last thing on his mind, although it wouldn't be the case it bothered him to think about it. He had not the slightest clue if his pharaoh was watching or not. Sometimes he would dream of him, though he often disregarded them and thought it was his own mind playing games with him and this odd obsession.

Sugoroku simply shook his head at the sudden silence that took over Yuugi. He came up and rested his palm on the other's shoulder, startling him as he looked at the older man with a confused, longing glare. "You don't have to rush." Grandpa said. "I told you, time is eternal, you can take however long you want."

"I know, it's just weird to think about." Yuugi went to look at his feet, avoiding any eye contact. "I don't, even know if he would remember me or if I'm-" He expelled a heavy sigh. "If I'm wanted." He shook his head frantically regretting mentioning the last bit. What was the talking about? This was his old partner, but even if he had gone with him the Memory World, that doesn't mean he knew how he was when he had all his own memories. Not one bit. Yuugi wondered if he'd be someone totally different, he sure hoped not.

Yuugi looked up again, hearing an eerie noise stir of noise fill that small room, a few small muffled voices pierced his ears and caught his attention. Much to his surprise, he'd forgotten about the little pond of water in the middle of the room, until saw something appear in the reflection. He blinked not once, but twice. Although it was simply a large gathering of people toting vegetables and fruit back and fourth, his noticed the peculiar ancient clothing. Yuugi shook his head, turning away from the water to look at Sugoroku. The man simply and pointed back to the pedestal for him to look again, this time deeper.

From his point view, he could see even more people, a large crowd. Although they pulled away, he had gotten a better view and could see Atem. A worried expression was apparent on the pharaoh's face, it look liked they were placed in a palace far off in Egypt preparing for a big occasion of some sort. Yuugi bit his lip as his face grew closer to the image in the water. It made Sugoroku raise an eyebrow, thinking he was going to fall face first into the tub of water.

He blinked repeatedly as the image began to fade in just a few seconds.

"Wha-no! No!"

Sugoroku, watched him as he screamed out, it wasn't as if anything bad was happening. He was utterly confused when Yuugi began to freak out.

"Why did it go away? Grandpa!"

"Yuugi, Yuugi, calm down! Sometimes the waters hide things from us so we can go see for ourselves. You'll see him soon, then that little worry in the back of your mind will be at rest."

"I guess, _damn_." The young man sighed as his eyes drifted to the back corner window where he saw nighttime approaching. He rubbed his neck out of stress and turned his eyes back to Gramps. He had to see Atem soon, it was going to hurt him the longer he waited.

"I think it's time to hit the hay Grandpa, you sure you're fine with me going to see... _him_?"

"Well, from all the stories you've told me after we put him to rest, it's easy to see you boys were close. Why, do you not want to Yuugi?"

"I do, I really do. I'm sure of it. I'm simply just-." He sighed and dropped his shoulders. "Nervous is all. Maybe too impatient for my liking."

A smile pierced the older man's face. "Then go get some rest, you'll sort this out soon enough. You won't know unless you try, eh? Besides, if you left now you would pass out on the way there. You definitely have exhaustion written all over your face."

Yuugi bowed his head in a nod and glared at the floor. "So, where do I find him,_ how_ do I find him? I asked earlier but, now seeing all of this, and the strange wonders of this place I'm confused of where to go." Didn't he mention a taxi earlier? Silly! Of all things.

"You'll understand it in a moments time. You're much too stressed out for it being your first day. It had surely has been quite a long day, and yet so many unanswered questions, but for now, bed my boy, bed." Sugoroku patted him on the back leading him out of the room, locking the door behind them. Though there wasn't any crime present, it was indeed a special room. Yuugi remembered seeing concerned the look on Atem's face, he couldn't depict what was on his mind, but he would see him soon enough. At least he had hoped he would. It would be nice to catch up again.

Suddenly a thought came back to him.

"Hey Grandpa?"

"What is it Yuugi?"

"Back at home... I'm sorry about the shop." He sighed and turned away, exiting into a hallway, parts of the house was familiar but still all too new looking. "I shouldn't have let it go to waste after your passing, it's... something I've been regretting for years it seems." He hid his face, a frown forming.

At the inquiry, the older man shook his head. "None of that matters right now, you had your own life to live. Yes, you were busy. I still stand corrected, none of that matters, I mean look." Sugoroku gestured all around him, the shop, the beautiful home, all the people outside smiling happily with their loved ones. "Life on earth is merely temporary, like I said earlier. Things wither and rust away with time. But don't you see? All of this. We can have forever. "

"I understand but... I let it die." He turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I let it go. It was hard and I wanted to move on to other things so I just..."

"You did. You wanted to do something else. Now why, why did you?"

Yuugi blinked, a bit baffled.

"It's merely a question, answer it." The older man stated.

"Because... I wanted to? I had other things to do?"

"Think deeper." He spoke gently. "What is that one thing you needed, so you cut out other things that stand in your life?"

Suddenly, Yuugi did remember what he spoke about earlier, and remembered the clocks, how they didn't have any hands nor numbers.

"Time."

He stood silent for second. "But I don't understand, I mean I wanted to go out and see the world, live my own life? What does it have to do with anything?"

Sugoroku crossed his arms for a second. "It's a delicate thing really. Some people work their whole lives and never have any time to spare. It teaches you to appreciate simple pleasures, but for some, no. Most people, it's taken for granted. A path you had followed down as well. The shop made you happy, bursting with memories but you abandoned it, only to lead a life with work and no play."

Yuugi had nothing to add, but was curious as to what the old man went on about. He didn't have enough time to spare? Yuugi never saw himself as a busy body.

"Go on."

"Your passion, what of it? You work for that rich boy that almost killed me once, he has you filing paperwork, barely even doing the occupation you requested, game testing? Tsk. I believe he gives you a check just for being Yuugi Mutou, king of games. A nice employee to have, hmm? Speaking of which, you hardly dueled, are you thinking little of your title? Did you forget the confident man you grew into? And your friends? When was the last time you've seen them other than Anzu?"

He stood stiff thinking it all over. Perhaps it was all true, but responsibility, wasn't that just apart of living?

"Yeah. I get it." He nodded, a twinge of guilt hit the back of his mind.

"Don't let it eat you now. It's too late for that. You're free." Sugoroku smiled again, walking ahead of Yuugi to head towards the upstairs. "You are now, your shackles are broken. You decide what you want to do with your endless time. Now, do you remember where your old bedroom is?" He chuckled.

"Well, of course I do." Yuugi glanced up, his mood lightening. There was still a of bit of sorrow in his voice, but he felt much better than he had all day.

Sugoroku gestured for him to ascend the stairs and to rest in his bedroom, finally retiring for the night. "You have a long day tomorrow, don't worry about anything. As long as you understand what this world rests upon, nothing can hurt you."

"What do you mean?" His words were still a bit confusing as Yuugi began to work up the stairs, he glanced down and immediately his grandfather was gone. Instead of anticipating it Yuugi shook his head and decided that rest was in order. Finally reaching the top, what he had stopped at was the door to where his room would be located back at his old home on earth. Then again, he hadn't been there in awhile either. He opened it, sending off a low creak. _Yup, it's gotta be my room, I guess that dumb door's always been a bother._ He thought. Much to his expectations, it revealed to be exactly like his old room.

His old bed, his goofy duel monsters posters, his time wizard alarm clock. Everything was in order. For Yuugi he felt like crying as he sat on his bed, it was like being a kid again, but he was older now and things seemed much smaller. He was a small for his age even as a teenager, he'd grown taller as an adult but still he'd been shorter than the rest of the gang. Even Anzu, he appeared taller, but it was merely because of his wild untamed hair. Once he pushed it down, it was definitely obvious, even if it was by an inch. Anzu teased him about it, how he'd always be little Yuugi. He was just happy he didn't have to use step stools to reach cabinets, anymore.

He glanced around the room, seeing things perfectly aligned as if he never grew up. It was such a nice thing to come home to, even if it was childish. Minutes had passed as he finished reminiscing and walked up to hit the lights, finally some rest since the accident.

He stretched, expelling a yawn bouncing back on the bed. The sheets were thrown over his face, as his eyes shut. As exhausted as he was he partner still crept in his mind, preventing his slumber.

Yuugi exhaled, this wasn't the first time he thought about that. He went so much as to pleasure himself to the types of daydreams he had. If Atem had ever watched him from afar, he prayed to the Egyptians Gods and every since pharaoh that ever existed, that Atem would never watch over him see those types of things. Sheesh, it would only made things awkward and uncomfortable.

His partner however, he had always had the posture of a king and reminded him of one long before Yuugi had known whom he really was. Yuugi had remembered his early days as a teen. When they weren't dueling it was always small chats, usually about duel monsters or games since he didn't know what else to talk about with the pharaoh. Not that it was awkward, he was perfectly comfortable with the spirit, yet he knew so little about him. Regardless, it was nice spend time with him the seldom time they had.

Time.

Damn there was the word again, for the third time today!

True, they didn't have a lot of it to spend together and there was a point where the old king didn't want to leave. Even if it meant never finding his memories. He could have stayed with Yuugi, he wanted to. Still, he was curious and Yuugi would never hold him back from his true identity and his fate, no matter how much it hurt. And boy, did it.

Even so, seeing him leave, was losing a friend, an important one. If Yuugi had never met Atem, where would he be? Would he still be independent? What about his friends? He shook his head at those constricting ideas.

That wasn't a concern now. Yuugi was dead himself and he could finally, after all these years, speak with him again. He was excited and nervous. It definitely pulled a string in his heart.

Okay, so he did have a big impact on the boy but he didn't... Love him, did he? Well yes, he did. He loved him just as much as the loved Jounouchi or Honda, and Anzu even if he used to have a giant puppy crush on her. So why he have such perverse thoughts of him? Yet, Atem was different, sometimes a role model. Surely there were times when he was proven wrong and learned from Yuugi himself. But his pose, the confidence in his actions, the young boy wanted to be just that. Though he was filled with pride, Yuugi was always there to settle him down. He could remember a time when Kaiba almost killed himself during a duel if Yuugi hadn't intervened. It took him a long time for him finally figure out that Yuugi had strength within him all long. It was below the surface for Yuugi, but from Atem it seemed to radiate.

But as he grew older, he became what he ever so wanted to be, and it started when the spirit had left. He could finally ride out his battles and stand with a hard backbone. Although he still had a gentle heart, that never changed.

For now, Yuugi wasn't confident. He was scared, confused, Anzu could've died and it would had been his fault. Heaven was a happy place, and yet, he felt as if he didn't belong. Maybe he was still shocked due to the accident?

The young man sighed, as he tossed over on his side. He knew things were going to turn out fine, but he had to see his partner. He had to. He wasn't going to be able to rest ease until he had done so. Yuugi's eyes shifted as a memory from his teens came back. A fantasy? A memory of a fantasy? His mind played tricks with him sometimes.

His first began many weeks after Atem had left, a lewd dream came forth and leaked into his mind. The bronze god had found his way into his bedroom, slipping underneath his sheets with no trouble. Though Yuugi was half asleep, he felt a strong arm slip around his waist, pulling him in close and nipping at his ears. He shivered at the contact and felt hands begin to roam just underneath his pajamas, palms stroking softly at his smooth chest. His eyes flickered open and opened his mouth to speak, only for it to be covered by a lone finger. Before he could say anything, Atem had silenced him and kissed him sweetly, for just a few moments, soon falling on top of the teen. The king's body was completely bare, free of any clothing besides the jewelry he had worn. His weight wasn't enough to crush Yuugi's small figure, in fact he loved how the pressure felt against him.

In the dream, he didn't shy away. He didn't attempt to stop him, though he knew that if he was uncomfortable he could easily tell him to stop or push him away. But much to his own surprise, he didn't. Yuugi wanted to ride out he little fantasy, he wanted to take everything the king had to offer, even if it meant cleaning up some dirty pj's when he woke up in the morning. The pharaoh purred gently, extracting himself from the smaller's lips, moving south to feast on his neck. Sucking and biting as he left as many marks as he pleased. His small nips against his skin were gentle, causing the teen to gasp at every touch.

(_A/N: You can't get hickey's from dream's right?_)

The next half involved Yuugi feeling his clothes being removed, his eyes widening at the sight of his own erection as it sprung out underneath his pajama pants. He wanted to look at his lover's body, in the dream it was hard to see, very dark as if he came in the middle of the night to surprise him. The memory was blurry, but every time Yuugi imaged him, he truly looked like a bronzed god. His figure was strong but still slender and slim, and his hard on was a bit on the large side.

Although back in the game shop, the fantasy took a toll on the older Yuugi. He felt his pants tighten from the heavy flow of blood heading south. He realized that he never changed out of his old clothes when he went to bed, that's definitely how he knew he was way too tired. Yuugi flinched and let out a hasty breath as his hand rubbed over the bulge. Damn, was he going to do that here? It seemed utterly sinful, but oh it ached and those tight pants were constricting him like a python.

He pulled the sheets down and unlatched his pants button, soon pulling down the zipper, exposing himself like he had been in the dream, though he kept the pants on. Licking a few fingers before contact, he grasped the shaft and stroked just a bit. Long slow strokes they were. He closed his eyes and imagined his partner doing it to him, he had done so in that dream he had, but moved on to use his mouth, amazingly wonderful and skilled with his tongue, he was. Atem just looked... Incredible. He imagined what it would be really like to be taken by such a man, a king at that. Luckily, the ancient Egyptians that a thing for sex, so Yuugi knew he would be taken care of by someone who knew what they were doing. And why would he not be experienced? He was a ruler, at the top. He could definitely have anyone he wanted with power and looks like those.

His muscles tensed as his strokes became more intense. He thought of his partner taking him, picking up speed in time with his strokes. Yuugi bit his lip not to let the slightest groan escape. Grandma and Grandpa were nice enough to let him stay, he wasn't going to let himself get caught.

A small bead of precum formed at the tip and oozed out, covering the knuckles of his fingers. He couldn't control himself as he continued, his hips were bucking desperately for a climax. Those fantasies always got to him and boy, he had so much more than just that little dream. He panted as he felt himself come to a release, it was so soon, though he hadn't had a moment's peace like this for awhile. He arched his back as witnessed his seed getting everywhere on the sheets. In his mind, his dream self had also came, covering his flat stomach and the pharaoh's as well.

He panted, his chest heaving as he relaxed. _Well great_. Now he had a mess to clean up. Yuugi laid in thought as his orgasm subsided. Maybe he did feel something for Atem, he just wasn't sure about those feelings and fantasies but he did enjoy them.

Tomorrow was going to be one Hell of a day.

* * *

**Okay! So I know you guys expected Yuugi to head out and see the pharaoh! But hopefully this makes up for it c': Trust me! Next chapter will be a major one! Yuugi and his journeys to the Egyptian afterlife!**


End file.
